


The Not So Mysterious Boyfriend

by tnh1722



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Clary Fray & Alec Lightwood Friendship, Established Relationship, Fluff and Humor, Good Sibling Clary Fray, Good Sibling Isabelle Lightwood, M/M, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2018-12-01
Packaged: 2019-09-02 22:22:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16795891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tnh1722/pseuds/tnh1722
Summary: Alec actually agrees to a night out instead of studying, much to the surprise of his friends. Alec also actually has a boyfriend, much to the surprise of his friends.Magnus actually allows the conversation of his love life, much to the surprise of his friends. Magnus also actually has a boyfriend, much to the surprise of his friends.





	The Not So Mysterious Boyfriend

Alec wasn’t one to go out with his friends which is why everyone was surprised that he is sat with them in a club on a Saturday night. Izzy believes that she was able to talk him into it or rather guilt him. Little do they know that a certain someone who would be there tonight is the reason Alec actually dressed up and left his apartment. 

Their group was sat in Pandemonium at a corner table that had some chairs and cushioned seats against the wall. A server had just dropped off a tray of drinks that Izzy ordered while Jace and Simon carried on a conversation about their annoying floormates in the dorms. 

“Could you at least pretend like you don’t hate the entire world?” Jace asked suddenly, earning a pointed glare from Alec. 

“I don’t hate the entire world, I love Izzy,” Alec answered with smirk which earned him a peck on the cheek from his little sister. 

Jace rolled his eyes and handed Alec a beer. “If you don’t want to be here, you can go. I know you don’t like this kind of stuff so you don’t have to force yourself for us.” 

Alec’s eyes widen in genuine surprise. “What have you done with my brother? I think Carrot has made you soft.” 

“Hey! I’m not soft!” Jace exclaimed as he punched Alec in the arm making everyone else laugh. 

“Don’t hit your brother, that’s not nice,” Clary scolded, Jace stopping and turning to her to apologize even though she was clearly joking as she smiled at Alec. 

“See, told you,” Alec said and he made a whipping motion with a smirk that had everyone except Jace laughing again. 

“Anyway,” Izzy said with a giggle, “Since you are here, we should try to find you someone.” 

Alec sighed and rolled his eyes at her. “Iz, how many times do I have to tell you? There is a guy that I’ve been seeing and I don’t want anyone else.” 

“Sure, big brother. You’ve been using that excuse since New Years, it can only hold up so long. It’s nearly spring break, I would think I’d met this guy by now,” Izzy replied, equally as annoyed as Alec is with the conversation. 

“Maybe you have and you just don’t know it.” 

Before anyone else could say anything, Raphael approached their booth with Catarina and Ragnor. “Hey, do you mind if we sit with you? All the tables are gone,” he asked, directing it towards Izzy who he is the closest with. Clary and Magnus are step siblings so their friend groups had slowly intertwined throughout their college years. 

“Of course!” Clary answered happily. “Is Mags here?” 

“Come on, Clary. Do you think we could get the club without Magnus?” Ragnor replied as he sat next to her making the group laugh except Alec who was searching the club for the mentioned man.

Alec felt Izzy scoot next to him to whisper in his ear. “I know you aren’t a big fan of Magnus, but just try to enjoy yourself tonight. You work so hard all the time, you deserve to slack off sometimes.” 

“What makes you think I don’t like Magnus?” Alec replied with truthful curiosity. He had never voiced that opinion and he was rarely at their outings like this one. 

“I’ve seen the looks you give when he is mentioned and you have never made conversation with him. You aren’t the most bubbly person ever, but that’s not like you,” Izzy answered genuinely and privately so no one else could hear their conversation. 

Alec squeezed her hand and offered her a smile. “Iz, I appreciate you being concerned for me, but you don’t have to worry. I actually really like Magnus so I’m glad they are sitting with us.” 

“Okay, good. I hope you have fun tonight so I can get you to come more often,” Izzy said with a smile. Alec kissed her hair and nodded in agreement before she slid back towards Simon. 

“Are they always like that?” Ragnor asked, his eyes flicking between Alec and Izzy. 

“Yeah, they can manage to have a private conversation anywhere and Izzy is the only person who can get Alec to talk about his problems. They are basically twins,” Clary answered causing Alec and Izzy to share a smile before turning back to the group. 

Alec shrugged his shoulders. “That’s really cute,” Catarina said looking between them. 

“Speaking of Alec’s problems, are we actually going to get an answer to the earlier question?” Jace waited for an answer from Alec as Cat inquired on the conversation.

“Earlier question, did we miss something exciting?” 

“Just Alec claiming he has been seeing someone since New Years and yet we’ve never heard more than that. We think he just wants to get out of Izzy setting him up on dates,” Simon answered, not risking a look at Alec who is most likely staring lasers through his forehead. 

Ragnor stole a glance at Catarina before speaking, “Sounds like Magnus. He has all but given up on finding someone. I think Camille really stole the romantic right out of him.”

“Ouch, Rag, tell me how you really feel,” a new voice said from the side of the table. 

“Mags!” Clary exclaimed as she got up to hug him. 

Magnus squeezed her tight, “Hello Biscuit, what have I missed besides Ragnor gossiping about my love life?” 

“Nothing really,” Raphael answered. “It’s not all about you though, Alec has been the topic of conversation as well. Seems you both like to deny potential relationship offers.” 

“Have any of you actually considered that I may be telling the truth when I say I’m seeing someone? Is it really that hard to believe?” Alec cut in, mainly directing the question at Izzy and Jace. 

Jace chuckled, “I mean, you tell us everything. I can’t imagine you being able to hide something like a boyfriend, dude. You’ve never been able to lie to Izzy.” 

“Whatever,” Alec said as he rolled his eyes and sipped his beer, making his siblings laugh. 

“Well,” Magnus started as he walked towards Alec and sat himself sideways on Alec’s lap who immediately wrapped an arm around him. “For what it’s worth, darling, I believe you.” 

Alec smiled and squeezed Magnus’ side, “Thanks, babe,” he replied before kissing him softly. 

When Alec opened his eyes, he was met with surprised faces and he heard the clink of Raphael’s glass hitting the table. He looked back up to his boyfriend’s face to see Magnus smiling back at him. “I think we’ve sent them into shock, Alexander.” 

“You two are together!?”

“What the hell!?”

“Alexander!?” 

“Babe!?” 

“Why didn’t you tell us!?”

Magnus tucked his face into Alec’s neck, giggling at their friends’ reactions. Alec was in a similar state as he shared in the laughing, especially at their sisters’ faces. Izzy and Clary looked like they were about to pass out. 

“How long?” Izzy asked suddenly, breaking the confused haze. 

“Remember my handsome New Year’s kiss?” Alec replied with a smile, his eyes finding their way back to Magnus pecked Alec’s cheek. 

Clary’s jaw had dropped even farther if that was possible. “Three months?! Why didn’t you tell us?” 

“Honestly, we were going to the next day at brunch, but Lydia and Maia stole our thunder so we waited,” Alec started, pausing to let Magnus continue. 

“Then we were going to say something two weeks later at dinner, but Cat and Ragnor announced their engagement. It really became a thing from then on to see how long we could manage it.”

Magnus stopped and let Alec pick up the rest. “We decided to tell you guys tonight because we are all going to Florida for spring break and we realized you would figure it out when we shared a hotel room.” 

“So here we are,” Magnus completed, sharing another short kiss with Alec. 

“God, they are adorable,” Simon said which brought a loud laugh from everyone. Immediately, Clary and Cat were on their feet to hug Magnus to tell him they were proud of him for dating again after Camille, especially someone as great as Alec. 

Izzy shifted back over to Alec and grabbed his hand. “You love him, don’t you? I can see it in your face,” she asked with a big smile.

“So much, Isabelle. I love him so much,” he replied which led Izzy into his arms for hug. 

“I’m so happy for you, big brother,” Izzy said as she kissed his cheek. “But I promise you, if you ever wait this long to tell me something like this again, it will not be pretty.” 

Alec threw his head back with a laugh and kissed her forehead. “Loud and clear, baby sister.” He looked back up to see Magnus smiling at him while having a similar conversation with Clary. 

\---

Two years later, Alec asked Magnus to marry him on New Year’s at their shared loft before Izzy and Simon’s party. They tried to play the same game with the announcement of engagement, seeing how long they could wait to tell everyone. They could barely make it through the door of Izzy’s apartment before showing their sisters the ring, too excited to keep it from their family this time.


End file.
